the new cat chapter 3
by Darknessfaith
Summary: Tohru has some nice experiances with Kyo. rated for a small but semi hard kissing scene.
1. Chapter 1

The new cat

---------------------------------------

Chapter 3

Just a hint of jealousy

Tohru stood by the door, listening to Yuki scold Kyo on how he wanted to go out with Tohru. Her bangs fell into of her face as she gripped the glass in her hand. She took a hold of the door handle and pushed it, letting herself in.

"Yuki – Kun… I love you so much too but more like a friend. I remember the first time we met, we were the greatest friends! And if I went out with you… things would change." Tohru explained as she looked down.

Yuki had never though of it that way before but he agreed to it too, it would be different, different in a big way. Yuki nodded and Kyo just listened also agreeing, Yuki and Tohru were the greatest friends, they did everything together.

"Yuki – Kun, you're sounding weird, may I hear your breathing?" Tohru asked as she walked over to him. It was true, every one of his words sounded like squeak.

Yuki sat up and nodded to her. Tohru walked over and put her head near his mouth, listening to his breaths, he let out a squeak every time he let out a breath and his breathing was heavy. Tohru pulled back quickly.

"That's strange. Yuki – Kun, take off your shirt." Tohru ordered. Yuki nodded and took it off, his bare chest showed a large lump and Tohru gasped. She put her hand on the lump and swallowed, she could only think of one thing, she turned her head to look at Kyo.

"Kyo – Kun. Come over here." She swallowed.

Kyo walked over to her and Tohru unbuttoned his shirt, easing his left arm out of the sleeve, his right arm remained in the sleeve. Tohru looked at his chest and put her hand on it, feeling no lump nor seeing any. She turned quickly toward the wall the gasping.

"No! No! No! No!" She cried. Yuki had a broken rib but it had already started to let the infected particles off into his lungs which meant hard, painful breathing, and coughing up blood, if Tohru had know a little bit sooner they could have gotten him to a hospital but by now it was too late.

"Yuki – Kun! You have a broken infected rib and it's already spread! The infection is only stopped if the bone is back into place. You're going to die!" She cried, tears streaming out of her face.

"W- What!"

"Why didn't you tell us that you hot hurt earlier?" Tohru yelled.

"Because I didn't want you to be worried!" Yuki said.

"Just because you didn't want us to worry!" Tohru cried more.

Yuki let out a yell of pain. Tohru let a slower tear fall from her eye as she turned around to see Kyo's hand were the lump _was._

"K- Kyo – kun?" Tohru asked. Kyo stood up straight.

"Thank you Tohru – Chan." Yuki bowed.

"Don't thank me… Kyo did it; I didn't have the guts to." Tohru laughed.

Yuki nodded to Kyo and Kyo nodded back. Tohru ran down the stairs and grabbed a wrap. Tohru wrapped Yuki's bare chest gently and smiled at him.

"You should get some rest." Tohru said as she nodded to Yuki, he nodded back and slid back into bed.

Tohru walked down to the kitchen, she looked in the pantry seeing if there was anything she could make for dinner. Kyo stood by the counter, the upper part of his legs leaning against it. Tohru looked over to him momentarily; she shot a smile at him before looking back in the pantry.

"Evening Tohru – Chan, evening Kyo – Kun." Shigure said as he walked through the door. He sat down on the pad.

"Hi Shigure – San!" Tohru answered as she turned to him. Shigure looked up at her.

"I'll make dinner tonight." He sighed.

"But tomorrow you're making it Tohru – Chan!" Shigure said.

Tohru nodded and laughed.

"I will. I promise!" She told him.

"That's four nights in a row!" Shigure said bluntly.

"Five." Tohru corrected him.

Shigure rolled his eyes at her. Tohru turned to Kyo then walked past him to one of the rooms that she was suppose to fix earlier, only Shigure's files though. Tohru went over to the desk and started taking papers and filing them, putting them in drawers. Kyo walked up behind her and put his hands over her shoulders, hugging her from behind.

"You still haven't answered my question yet." He laughed, so did Tohru. She walked over to another desk and picked up the papers then walked back over to Kyo who was leaning against the desk.

Tohru put her hand on Kyo's chest then leaned into kiss him. She pressed her lips against his and he put his hands behind him on the desk to support himself. Kyo closed his eyes and hit his thumbs against the wooden desk. He put one hand on her shoulder, curling his fingers of her shoulders.

"Can you two go into a room?" Shigure asked as he walked in and stopped by the door frame.

Tohru smiled through the kiss but kept kissing him. Shigure thought for a moment.

_That's odd… Tohru and Kyo? I was thinking it would be Tohru and Yuki since they were such good friends._ Shigure rolled his eyes.

Tohru put her hand on his cheek and pulled her head up before kissing him again, pulling him close to her. Kyo laughed slightly then looked up at her; he pulled away slowly then pushed his forehead against hers.

Tohru stood up straight and smiled, she turned to see Shigure standing there and blushed heavily. She had barely heard him. Yuki though was behind him, his fists gripped he looked at Tohru and shook his head, hoping that she hadn't seen him, he ran back up the stairs to his room.

Tohru heard a knock at the door, she swallowed slightly… wondering who it was she went over and slid it open.

_Kagura! _Tohru thought.

"Aw, hi Kagura – Chan" Tohru fake smiled.

"Kagura – Chan? She's here? How am I supposed to tell her?" Kyo asked Shigure.

"Just do it."

"Alright." Kyo took a deep breath and walked over by Tohru.

"Kagura – Chan I always liked you as a friend but I never wanted to marry you and now I'm going out with Tohru and I'm in the best of times and I don't want to go out with you but I'd like to be your friend!" Kyo said very fast.

Kagura looked down.

"It's okay because I came to tell you the same thing." Kagura let a tear drip from her eye.

"I'm going out with someone too and I wanted you to know."

Tohru winced.

"I think that Tohru – Chan is better for you than me but I'm happy you found someone. Can we still be friends?" Kagura asked.

Kyo nodded. She had become so much more different. Changing on Kyo like that wasn't something that she would do.

"I have to go." Kyo said as he grabbed the door handle and slid it closed. He looked to Tohru who just sighed and looked down.

"I'm sorry Kyo - Kun. I forgot about Kagura – Chan" Tohru mumbled as she looked down.

"It's okay. It wasn't your fault." Kyo answered.

Kyo wrapped his arms around her.

"It's okay, even through the worst of time I'll always love you." Kyo said.

Tohru cried and cried, they were standing there for what seemed like hours.

"It's okay Tohru – Chan… it's okay."


	2. Chapter 3

The new cat

---------------------------------------

Chapter 3

Just a hint of jealousy

Tohru stood by the door, listening to Yuki scold Kyo on how he wanted to go out with Tohru. Her bangs fell into of her face as she gripped the glass in her hand. She took a hold of the door handle and pushed it, letting herself in.

"Yuki – Kun… I love you so much too but more like a friend. I remember the first time we met, we were the greatest friends! And if I went out with you… things would change." Tohru explained as she looked down.

Yuki had never though of it that way before but he agreed to it too, it would be different, different in a big way. Yuki nodded and Kyo just listened also agreeing, Yuki and Tohru were the greatest friends, they did everything together.

"Yuki – Kun, you're sounding weird, may I hear your breathing?" Tohru asked as she walked over to him. It was true, every one of his words sounded like squeak.

Yuki sat up and nodded to her. Tohru walked over and put her head near his mouth, listening to his breaths, he let out a squeak every time he let out a breath and his breathing was heavy. Tohru pulled back quickly.

"That's strange. Yuki – Kun, take off your shirt." Tohru ordered. Yuki nodded and took it off, his bare chest showed a large lump and Tohru gasped. She put her hand on the lump and swallowed, she could only think of one thing, she turned her head to look at Kyo.

"Kyo – Kun. Come over here." She swallowed.

Kyo walked over to her and Tohru unbuttoned his shirt, easing his left arm out of the sleeve, his right arm remained in the sleeve. Tohru looked at his chest and put her hand on it, feeling no lump nor seeing any. She turned quickly toward the wall the gasping.

"No! No! No! No!" She cried. Yuki had a broken rib but it had already started to let the infected particles off into his lungs which meant hard, painful breathing, and coughing up blood, if Tohru had know a little bit sooner they could have gotten him to a hospital but by now it was too late.

"Yuki – Kun! You have a broken infected rib and it's already spread! The infection is only stopped if the bone is back into place. You're going to die!" She cried, tears streaming out of her face.

"W- What!"

"Why didn't you tell us that you hot hurt earlier?" Tohru yelled.

"Because I didn't want you to be worried!" Yuki said.

"Just because you didn't want us to worry!" Tohru cried more.

Yuki let out a yell of pain. Tohru let a slower tear fall from her eye as she turned around to see Kyo's hand were the lump _was._

"K- Kyo – kun?" Tohru asked. Kyo stood up straight.

"Thank you Tohru – Chan." Yuki bowed.

"Don't thank me… Kyo did it; I didn't have the guts to." Tohru laughed.

Yuki nodded to Kyo and Kyo nodded back. Tohru ran down the stairs and grabbed a wrap. Tohru wrapped Yuki's bare chest gently and smiled at him.

"You should get some rest." Tohru said as she nodded to Yuki, he nodded back and slid back into bed.

Tohru walked down to the kitchen, she looked in the pantry seeing if there was anything she could make for dinner. Kyo stood by the counter, the upper part of his legs leaning against it. Tohru looked over to him momentarily; she shot a smile at him before looking back in the pantry.

"Evening Tohru – Chan, evening Kyo – Kun." Shigure said as he walked through the door. He sat down on the pad.

"Hi Shigure – San!" Tohru answered as she turned to him. Shigure looked up at her.

"I'll make dinner tonight." He sighed.

"But tomorrow you're making it Tohru – Chan!" Shigure said.

Tohru nodded and laughed.

"I will. I promise!" She told him.

"That's four nights in a row!" Shigure said bluntly.

"Five." Tohru corrected him.

Shigure rolled his eyes at her. Tohru turned to Kyo then walked past him to one of the rooms that she was suppose to fix earlier, only Shigure's files though. Tohru went over to the desk and started taking papers and filing them, putting them in drawers. Kyo walked up behind her and put his hands over her shoulders, hugging her from behind.

"You still haven't answered my question yet." He laughed, so did Tohru. She walked over to another desk and picked up the papers then walked back over to Kyo who was leaning against the desk.

Tohru put her hand on Kyo's chest then leaned into kiss him. She pressed her lips against his and he put his hands behind him on the desk to support himself. Kyo closed his eyes and hit his thumbs against the wooden desk. He put one hand on her shoulder, curling his fingers of her shoulders.

"Can you two go into a room?" Shigure asked as he walked in and stopped by the door frame.

Tohru smiled through the kiss but kept kissing him. Shigure thought for a moment.

_That's odd… Tohru and Kyo? I was thinking it would be Tohru and Yuki since they were such good friends._ Shigure rolled his eyes.

Tohru put her hand on his cheek and pulled her head up before kissing him again, pulling him close to her. Kyo laughed slightly then looked up at her; he pulled away slowly then pushed his forehead against hers.

Tohru stood up straight and smiled, she turned to see Shigure standing there and blushed heavily. She had barely heard him. Yuki though was behind him, his fists gripped he looked at Tohru and shook his head, hoping that she hadn't seen him, he ran back up the stairs to his room.

Tohru heard a knock at the door, she swallowed slightly… wondering who it was she went over and slid it open.

_Kagura! _Tohru thought.

"Aw, hi Kagura – Chan" Tohru fake smiled.

"Kagura – Chan? She's here? How am I supposed to tell her?" Kyo asked Shigure.

"Just do it."

"Alright." Kyo took a deep breath and walked over by Tohru.

"Kagura – Chan I always liked you as a friend but I never wanted to marry you and now I'm going out with Tohru and I'm in the best of times and I don't want to go out with you but I'd like to be your friend!" Kyo said very fast.

Kagura looked down.

"It's okay because I came to tell you the same thing." Kagura let a tear drip from her eye.

"I'm going out with someone too and I wanted you to know."

Tohru winced.

"I think that Tohru – Chan is better for you than me but I'm happy you found someone. Can we still be friends?" Kagura asked.

Kyo nodded. She had become so much more different. Changing on Kyo like that wasn't something that she would do.

"I have to go." Kyo said as he grabbed the door handle and slid it closed. He looked to Tohru who just sighed and looked down.

"I'm sorry Kyo - Kun. I forgot about Kagura – Chan" Tohru mumbled as she looked down.

"It's okay. It wasn't your fault." Kyo answered.

Kyo wrapped his arms around her.

"It's okay, even through the worst of time I'll always love you." Kyo said.

Tohru cried and cried, they were standing there for what seemed like hours.

"It's okay Tohru – Chan… it's okay."


End file.
